Broken into million pieces
by LoveTsundere17
Summary: SPOILER DE LO SUCEDIDO EN MARINEFORD. Roto en millones de pedazos, se encuentra mi corazón desde aquel desafortunado día. ¿Por qué te sucedió eso a ti y no a mí? ¡¿Por qué! No encuentro ninguna respuesta a esas preguntas y eso me enloquece. Duele...duele tanto que no lo soporto.


**Broken into million pieces**

**Disclaimer**_**: **_Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, sino que son de la propiedad del mangaka Eiichiro Oda.

**Advertencia:** Este _fanfiction_ contiene _spoiler_ de la saga de Marineford.

**Nota:**

Los pensamientos van en negrita y cursiva.

Aquí solo va a haber 2 _POV's: _el primero y el último corresponden a la misma persona. El del medio corresponde a otra persona.

Las palabras en cursiva son las que son de otro idioma.

Éste es un _one-shot_, lo que quiere decir que solo consta de un capítulo.

* * *

"_**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? Yo… yo… ¡Maldición!".**_

Él y yo estábamos corriendo a lo largo de la plaza Oris. Por fin había acabado todo. Solo faltaba huir de esta sangrienta batalla y seríamos libres. Eso era lo que pensaba. ¡Qué ingenuo fui!

"_**Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan débil, lo hubiera salvado. Pero, ¡joder! Él merecía vivir, no yo. Entonces, ¿por qué?¿por qué sigo con vida?".**_

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a la entrada de la plaza, apareció uno de los almirantes de la Marina: Akainu.

"_**Nunca pensé que podría llegar a odiar alguien tanto hasta que lo conocí a él. Si no fuera por él, mi hermano seguiría con vida".**_

Ambos éramos usuarios de las '_Akuma no mi'_, Por lo tanto no sería tan difícil huir de él. Eso era lo que yo pensaba. ¡Qué arrogante fui! Ambos estábamos cansados: uno por ser recientemente liberado de las esposas de _kairouseki _y el otro por haber luchado a pesar de ser casi asesinado en Impel Down.

* * *

Mi hermano y yo nos desplomamos en el suelo. Pude llegar a ver que Akainu se estaba acercando rápidamente. Quise levantarme pero no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo. Estaba muy débil. Sin embargo, al ver su mirada sedienta de sangre, saqué fuerzas de donde no tenía y pude llegar a arrodillarme.

Vi cómo Akainu se estaba dirigiendo hacia mi hermano, levantando su puño de magma como si estuviera listo para matarlo. Eso hizo que sobreesforzara mi cuerpo y corriera como si no hubiera un mañana. Me puse en medio de él y Akainu, y recibí el golpe de lleno.

Sentí mis órganos quemarse y pude ver pasar mi vida ante mis ojos. Quizás estuviera experimentando el infierno, pero al menos logré salvarlo.

Escupí sangre y luego caí de rodillas.

* * *

"_**¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué te interpusiste entre él y yo? ¿por qué?".**_

Al ver cómo mi hermano caía de rodillas, solo pude mirarlo perplejo y gritar:

—¡LUFFY!

Pude ver cómo me sonreía y luego, me abrazó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has salvado? Yo…yo… —dije desconsoladamente con lágrimas surcando mis mejillas.

—No llores, Ace —dijo Luffy en un susurro.

—Pero…es que… ¡joder! ¡Te estás muriendo y todo por mi culpa!

—No es tu culpa. Yo quería salvarte. ¡No hubiera soportado verte morir ante mis ojos! Hubiera enloquecido de dolor.

—Pero, tú…tú eres joven. Recién estabas empezando a vivir y a tener aventuras. Además, tus _nakama_ siguen con vida. Dime, ¿qué pasara con ellos?

—Diles que lo…lo siento mucho, pero que no me arrepiento de haberte salvado —dijo Luffy casi sin voz y tosiendo sangre.

—¡No lo haré! Luffy, ¡no te mueras! Tú eres mi hermanito menor y una de las pocas personas que me aceptaron y no me odiaron por ser el bastardo del Gol D. Roger. Por favor, ¡no me dejes! ¡No soy tan fuerte como crees que soy!

—Lo siento por…por hacerte sufrir tanto.

—¡No digas eso! ¡Tú fuiste uno de los pocos que nunca me lastimó y que brindaste alegría a mi maldita existencia!

—Te quiero, Ace. Nunca lo olvides —sonrió mi hermanito con dulzura y una pizca de tristeza. Debo decir que fue la sonrisa más brillante y bonita que me habían dedicado en toda mi vida.

"_**Después de eso, sus orbes negras se cerraron y no se volvieron a abrir. Todo era una maldita pesadilla. ¿Por qué te fuiste? Te extraño tanto, Luffy. ¡Vuelve!".**_


End file.
